


Not So Bad

by aph_polonya



Series: aphfallfandomweek2018 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_polonya/pseuds/aph_polonya
Summary: Toris gets a reaction that is quite different from what he had expected





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aphfallfandomweek2018, day 7: legends and monsters

**Not so bad**

“So, you’re really a werewolf?”

“Yes.”

“Like, an actual werewolf? With the transforming into a wolf and howling at the moon and all that stuff?”

“Yes.”

Feliks shrugged. “Okay.”

Toris stared at his boyfriend in utter confusion. “Okay?”, he repeated, thinking he hadn’t heard correctly. “Yes, okay.” “So you’re not, I don’t know, afraid of me or think I’m crazy?” “No”, Feliks replied nonchalantly, as if the fact that Toris was a werewolf was the most normal thing in the world.

“Why?”, he asked in a teasing tone. “Should I?” But Toris wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “Feliks, please. This is serious. I mean, why aren’t you scared? Why are you acting as if this is something completely normal?” “Well, I guess if you wanted to eat me, you already would have”, came the rather dry reply. “No, but really Toris, listen: You’re still the same person to me. Whether you’re a werewolf or a vampire or, I dunno, a unicorn, it doesn’t matter. You’re still you, so why should I be scared?” Feliks smiled at him. “Besides, it’s kinda cool. I mean, how many people can say that they’re dating a werewolf?” He was grinning now. Toris just looked at him, trying to process what had just been said. “You…you think it’s cool.” From all the possible reactions Toris had imagined, this was definitely _not_ one of them. “Yeah.” Feliks replied. He looked Toris over critically, furrowing his brows, obviously in deep thought. “Werewolf suits you.”, he then decided. Before Toris could say anything, Feliks asked: “What do you think, what would I be?” “Umm…” “Oh, I know! I’d be a phoenix! Or a dragon maybe? I don’t know, phoenixes are cool, but dragons are bigger. And they can spit fire. But then again, phoenixes suit me more, don’t you think?” Feliks kept rambling on excitedly about phoenixes and dragons and Toris couldn’t suppress a smile at the thought that maybe, just maybe, being a werewolf wasn’t _so_ bad after all. 

 


End file.
